


take me to church

by not_sfw



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Biting, Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), F/M, M/M, Other, Pegging, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 14:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_sfw/pseuds/not_sfw
Summary: He pants against your lips, hot and damp breaths coming quicker and quicker as your fingers bruise his hips.
Relationships: Sapnap/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	take me to church

oh you HORNY horny huh?  
📷📸


End file.
